that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Keg
The Keg is the 6th episode of Season 1 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis When the kids find a keg in the middle of the road, they decide to throw a party at a deserted house and charge admission. Eric goes off in search of a tap and returns just as Bob, Red and a couple of police officers are arriving to break up the party. Plot Donna convinces Eric to ditch study hall. After leaving school in the Vista Cruiser, they find Hyde and Kelso asleep in the back seat. Soon after, they discover a full keg in the middle of the road. After bringing the keg to Eric's house, the gang decides to throw a party at a pool at a vacant home that Jackie's mother is attempting to sell. Eric narrowly avoids detection from his mother by telling her the bag of ice he brought into the basement is for a science project. Later, Kitty invites Bob and Midge over, where Midge mentions Donna used the same excuse as Eric for taking all of her plastic cups. Red quickly puts two and two together and he and Bob set out to find the kids. Meanwhile, at the pool, the gang discovers they need a tap to extract the beer. Eric sends Kelso out with his gas money to purchase one at the liquor store. However, after leaving the store, Kelso has the tap broken in half by two bullies, forcing Eric to have steal his father's tap. At the Forman home, Kitty and Midge are watching "Rich Man, Poor Man" and the two women have too much to drink, making Eric's job snatching the tap very easy. Meanwhile, Red and Bob wind up at the liquor store where Kelso bought the tap, and Red coerces a teenager to reveal the location of the party. However, at the party site, Jackie's mother begins to show the house to a couple and the teenagers are forced to hide, albeit unsuccessfully. Eric returns with Red's tap, however by this point all of the partiers have been forced to leave. Red then tells Eric to take Donna home, and in the following scene he and Bob are shown inebriated with two police officers, who keep the keg for themselves. Red snatches his tap back, rendering the keg inert. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Tanya Roberts as Midge Pinciotti :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti Guest starring :Eve Plumb as Pam Burkhart :Christopher Michael Moore as Art :Chris L. McKenna as Destroy :Niklaus Lange as Give-Back :Glen Beaudin as Jake Trivia *When Kelso wants to buy a tap, he tries to pass himself off as 18 but in the episode "Halloween" we find out that Kelso got held back in the first grade so he was already 18 but didn't say anything because he was embarrassed about being held back in the first grade. This shows that he is very committed to the secret. *Pam Burkhart made her actual first appearance in this episode. She is portrayed by Eve Plumb; this time she's a realtor. The character would later reappear in Season 6, portrayed by Brooke Shields. Music :king of kings (theme) :the night chicago died | PAPER LACE :smoke on the water | DEEP PURPLE Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Eric